Trust Me
by xCaellachx
Summary: Despite Kurt's dislike, Blaine continues his friendship with Sebastian. What happens when Sebastian plots to get Kurt out of the picture? Will Blaine believe Kurt or Sebastian? Klaine endgame. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt and Blaine strolled hand in hand through the trees. They were in Westerville at a park they had discovered shortly after they began dating at Dalton Academy. It brought out their romantic sides to come back to these tall oak trees and snuggle in the semi privacy the large trunks provided. Even though they both attended McKinley now, they still made the occasional trip out here to be alone and enjoy each other.

"Come here, you," Blaine said, tugging Kurt behind a large oak tree.

Kurt smiled and followed him. Blaine leaned against the trunk and drew the slim young man against him.

"I love holding you," he said, stroking his hand down Kurt's smooth cheek.

"Well that is convenient because I love being held by you," Kurt said softly, leaning into him until only their clothes separated them. He stared into Blaine's deep amber eyes and tilted his head.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss, moving softly against each other in a rhythm that was familiar and full of love. Blaine's arms tightened and Kurt moaned quietly. Blaine took advantage of the tiny sound and slid his tongue against Kurt's lower lip before plunging into his mouth.

Kurt moaned louder as he gripped Blaine's broad shoulders for all he was worth. Blaine knew how to kiss a little too well. They had kept their relationship from the waist up, but at times like this, as Blaine's tongue moved against his own, sucking gently and exploring his mouth, all Kurt could think of was a bed and what it might feel like to have Blaine's muscular body against his own. With nothing between them. Kurt moved his hands up to Blaine's face and angled his head to penetrate Blaine's mouth with a swirl of his tongue. Blaine was the one to moan this time, almost in surprise. Kurt was the more hesitant of the two when it came to physical love. Lately, though, he had begun making small moves toward increasing their intimacy. Kurt couldn't seem to help himself. He brushed Blaine's neck with his hands, then pulled against his shoulders until Blaine moved, switching positions, putting Kurt up against the trunk of the tree.

Blaine pulled back for a moment, staring into Kurt's face, seeing the passionate flush on his fair skin and his glazed eyes. He made a sound, something deep and guttural before grabbing Kurt's trim waist in his hands, relishing the feel of his boyfriend. Needing more, he slowly moved his hands lower, giving Kurt time to stop him, as he explored the fit of his boyfriend's jeans.

Kurt felt Blaine's hands reach behind him and slowly massage him through his back pockets. His body responded quickly and painfully. He sucked in a gasping breath before sinking into the kiss once more, taking in every nuance of feeling they were invoking. He was new to lust and passion, but he was pretty sure he could get used to it. As tightly as they were clasped together, he knew Blaine was experiencing the same feelings he was. The feel of Blaine's aroused body pressed against his own had shocked him the first time he felt it. Now it only served to torture them both in the most delicious ways.

Blaine suddenly pulled his hands away and leaned away from the kiss, his breath coming fast and shakily.

"God, Kurt, what are you doing to me?" he panted.

Kurt rested his head against the tree, taking in deep breaths. "The same thing you are doing to me."

Blaine laughed. "Undoubtedly," he said, with a shift of his hips. They both moaned and knew they had to separate. Blaine stood next to him against the tree, taking his hand.

They stood there for several minutes, trying to gain control over their bodies. Blaine's phone interrupted the peaceful silence and he dug it out of his coat pocket and read the incoming text.

"Who is it," Kurt asked, his eyes closed.

"Sebastian, he wants to know when we can get together for coffee again," Blaine said, typing into the phone.

Kurt opened his eyes, his body going cold quickly. "Sebastian."

Blaine took in his boyfriend's icy expression. "Kurt, come on. When are you going to make an attempt to like Sebastian? He is my friend. You would like him if you gave him half a chance. He has led the most amazing life. He's lived in France and Italy. He's been all over the United States and experienced a lot more than a couple of Ohio boys," he said with a smile.

Looking at him, Kurt stepped away from the tree. "I can't be someone's friend when they are trying to steal my boyfriend away."

Blaine shook his head and put his phone away. "He is not trying to steal me away. He's lonely. Do you know he lives alone? His parents are always 'away on business'," he said, making air quotes. "They don't even care enough to be around for him."

"Or they aren't around because they can't stand him either," Kurt offered, walking away from the tree back towards the parking lot. The romantic feelings had died quickly thanks to this old topic. "Blaine, I can't believe how blind you are to this guy. He flirts with you every time he is near you. He is rude to me, insulting my clothes or talking about McKinley like it's a disease he might catch. He doesn't want to be friends with me anymore than I want to be. I could never trust him enough. He is just waiting for me to leave the picture so he can have you."

Blaine walked next to him, his head down. "I don't believe that. He is just hard to get to know. He's had to be tough in his life. He hasn't had anyone to confide in in a long time. The last time he let himself trust someone, they betrayed him."

"I bet it was the other way around," Kurt replied.

Blaine grabbed his arm and made him stop and turn towards him. "No. That is not how it was," he said angrily. "He fell in love with this guy, his first relationship since coming out. It took a while for this guy to get Sebastian to go out with him, much less fall in love. He finally had someone to talk to, someone to depend on. About six months into their relationship, he walks in on his boyfriend making out with some other guy at a party. He was devastated, Kurt. He was crying when he told me this story. So don't try to vilify someone who just needs some extra understanding. We've all been in a place where we needed someone to talk to. You were," he said almost accusingly.

Kurt didn't need to be reminded of those dark days when Karofsky was making his life hell. He refused to believe Sebastian was dealing with anything like that. Sebastian was a conniving, manipulating asshole but Blaine just couldn't see it.

"Yes, I was. Of course, I was receiving death threats and not simply dealing with a philandering moron," he pointed out. "But God knows, they are definitely on equal footing." He quickly walked away from Blaine, furious. It was a strange feeling. He could count on two fingers the times he had been angry with his boyfriend and this was the second time. But he was angry, there was no doubt.

"Kurt," Blaine said, jogging to keep up with Kurt's longer legs. "Kurt!"

"What?" Kurt asked, coming to a stop again and turning toward him.

"I don't want to fight with you. Can't you just trust that I know Sebastian and I know he is a good person? Do you trust me?" he asked.

"I don't trust him," Kurt said.

"No, I asked if you trusted me?" Blaine insisted.

"Yes, I trust you, but I don't…"

"If you trust me, than you trust my judgment. I love you, Kurt. Nobody is going to threaten that or change it," he said.

Kurt averted his eyes in response and Blaine reached out to take his chin in his hand, staring into his gray green eyes. "Kurt. I love you. Do you trust that?"

"Yes…"

Blaine cut in again before he could add anything else. "Then that is all we need to concern ourselves with. You trust me, you trust our love. You shouldn't be worrying about anything else. Okay?"

Kurt stared at him for a long moment. He would never trust Sebastian. But he did trust Blaine. He sighed. "Okay."

Blaine gave him a blinding smile and Kurt couldn't help smiling back. Blaine was never one to stay upset for long.

"Now come here," Blaine said and pulled the young man into his arms. They hugged for a long moment.

"Let's go home," Blaine said cheerfully. "Maybe we can meet Finn and Rachel for dinner somewhere."

Kurt nodded and as they turned toward the car, his smile died abruptly. Blaine didn't notice, happily chattering about a new song he wanted to try out on the New Directions. Sebastian made Kurt's stomach turn and that would never change. But he could trust Blaine and that would have to be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter Two. If you read this, please do a new fanfic writer a favor and leave a review. Even if it's just a smiley face. Or unsmiley, anything will do to let me know people are reading. **

**These characters are not mine. But the ideas are. :)**

**Btw… fanfic newbie question. I saw someone said you can tell if someone adds your story as a favorite. Is this true? If so, how do you find that info? I've explored and explored this site and found nothing on it.**

"So. They actually taught you how to read at that public school, huh?" a snide voice said over Kurt's shoulder.

His stomach flopped and anger ripped through him. He put his book down and looked up as Sebastian strode around his table at the Lima Bean and took the seat opposite him. The tall brunette smirked at Kurt and looked him over, his expression saying he was found lacking.

"Nobody asked you to sit down, Smith," Kurt responded haughtily, his eyebrow high in the air. Childish as it was, he'd mispronounced the imbecile's name on purpose.

"That's Smythe, Kurtsie. Sebastian Smythe. Just ask Blaine, he knows all there is to know about me. Just like I know things about Blaine."

"You know nothing about my boyfriend, you little weasel. And stay away from Blaine," Kurt warned him. He was so filled with rage at this guys expression alone, he could throw his extra hot, fat free mocha at the guy without hesitating.

Sebastian sat forward, a spiteful grin spreading across his thin mouth. "I happen to know that Blaine would love to go all the way, but sweet little Kurt is too scared to fuck. And you claim to love, him," he said, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

Kurt froze, his face paling. Did Blaine really say that to Sebastian? Given away his deepest fear and shame in himself? He couldn't believe Blaine would betray such an intimate trust.

"You seem surprised, Kurt," Sebastian continued, leaning back in his chair, a satisfied look on his face.

"Blaine would never tell you anything like that," Kurt said, his tone full of quiet venom. He had to trust Blaine.

"Your pasty white skin tells me you think otherwise. Poor Blaine. So full of unmet needs. There has to be someone willing to take care of him. I just happen to know someone who would be perfect for the job," he retorted smoothly.

Kurt found himself suddenly standing and leaning towards the other man. "You keep the hell away from my boyfriend, do you hear me, you pathetic loser? Just because your parents don't love you and you can't keep a boyfriend, doesn't mean you can take mine," Kurt hissed at him.

Sebastian's expression sank, his face suddenly vulnerable. Kurt hesitated in his diatribe.

"Kurt, how could you do this?"

Kurt closed his eyes then turned to see Blaine standing behind him, his face shocked and disappointed.

"Blaine, you don't know what he has been saying to me," Kurt said evenly, walking toward his boyfriend.

Blaine took a step back, his hand in the air.

"All I was doing was sharing how much I needed you as a friend, Blaine. I was trying to make some peace so I didn't have to lose the only friend I have," Sebastian's tone held just the right amount of anguish.

"Sebastian, could you excuse us please, so I can talk to Kurt in private?" Blaine asked, his voice quiet.

"Sure, Blaine. Call me later, you know, if you still want to hang out," Sebastian replied. He walked by and clapped Blaine on the shoulder.

Kurt watched him walk toward the door and just before he went through, he turned back to Kurt with a wide grin and winked. Of course Blaine didn't see and at this point there was no point in bringing it up.

Blaine stared at him for a minute before turning and going to the counter to order his coffee. Kurt sat down, taking a deep swallow of his own to try and calm his nerves. Blaine was pissed. This was not going to be pretty.

A couple very long minutes later, Blaine came up to him. "Will you walk outside with me, please?"

"Of course," Kurt said, pulling his coat on and grabbing his coffee. They walked silently outside and stood next to Blaine's car.

Kurt knew he might only have one chance to get out the truth, so he took a deep breath and began, fighting to keep his voice calm. "Sebastian came in and sat down and told me you told him I didn't want to… to have sex with you because I'm too scared. I chose not to believe you would tell him something that personal. Then he said that he would be more than willing to meet any, um, needs you might have. I got angry, naturally, and that is when you walked in. Sebastian was making no attempt to be friends, Blaine, you have to believe me."

"I did tell him that, Kurt," Blaine announced.

"What? How could you do this? Why would you share something so personal?" Kurt felt like he'd been punched.

"Why did you tell Mercedes that you were worried I would get more solos in New Directions than you?" Blaine asked, his expression still eerily calm.

"I was mostly joking, you know I've had jealousy issues about that before. And I told Mercedes because she is my friend," Kurt said.

"And I shared something that has been bothering me, with _my_ friend." Blaine's face suddenly lit with anger. "I don't know why you think it is so wrong that I would have a friend of my own. All the guys in New Directions are still your friends, Kurt. They all have close ties to you. Sebastian is someone I met on my own, that I built a friendship with. What, you get to have friends and I don't? How the hell is that any kind of fair?" His voice was loud and his fury ripped at Kurt's heart.

"Of course you should have friends, Blaine," Kurt cried, his hands shaking around his coffee. He felt fear stir in his stomach. "But Sebastian is a completely different person when you aren't around! He is vindictive and mean, why else would he offer to be the person who could satisfy you?"

"Maybe he was trying to make a point, Kurt. Maybe he is trying to let you know that he can be there for me as a friend, to hear things I need to talk about," Blaine bit back.

"There is no way he was referring to only talk," Kurt began, his ire breaking through.

"Grow up, Kurt! I am allowed to have friends whether you like them or not," he yelled.

Kurt had never heard him shout and he suddenly felt nauseous. "Blaine, please, if you could just see…"

"It's you who doesn't see, Kurt. You don't see anything. I need to be alone," Blaine said, suddenly looking sad. He got in his car and drove away.

Kurt stood there watching until Blaine's car disappeared. He was still there when an SUV honked, wanting the spot he was standing in. Walking woodenly to his car, he sat behind the wheel and stared out the windshield. There was no concept of time passing until he realized the sun had set. He reached for his coffee and when it wasn't there, he looked around for it only to realize it was nowhere to be found. Sticking the keys in the ignition, he pulled out, running over his cup of coffee that had dropped out of his shocked hands and rolled away into the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you're enjoying the story! I would love some more reviews if you have a minute. Thanks all.**

Kurt was curled up on his bed, knees to his chest. He was surrounded by wet tissues and his eyes still wouldn't stop running over. He turned his iPod up louder, hoping the Broadway classics would clear his mind and ease the knot in his stomach.

He had texted Blaine and asked if they could talk and Blaine's response was that he needed time to think. Kurt had just responded "ok".

He had a plan, though. Tomorrow was Monday. Blaine was going to have to go to school and Kurt would be there waiting for him. He would get there early and park in the same corner they always parked in. Hopefully he could get Blaine to listen to him before classes started.

What would he say? There was apparently no way to convince him that Sebastian was a repugnant person. So, what to do? He couldn't argue with the fact that Blaine had every right to have friends. And there was no way Kurt would object to it, if the person actually had a soul. But Blaine deserved better. He needed friends who would be true and loyal to his face and behind his back. People like Mercedes, Rachel, and Finn. Kurt also understood what Blaine meant about the New Directions group having more of a connection with Kurt. He had experienced the same thing when he had joined the Warbler's. There were still none of them that he would actually call a friend. How could he fault Blaine for keeping his own friend? Even if he was a slime ball.

Kurt sighed heavily and yanked the buds out of his ears. Enough of this. He was no shrinking violet. He was going to fight for his man. Getting out of bed, he stalked to his closet and threw the double doors open. How do you prepare for war? It's all in the outfit.

The next morning, he spent an inordinate amount of time on his appearance. He had chosen his clothes the night before but changed his mind several more times since he woke up. Finally he decided on the jeans Blaine had liked on him the day in the park. There was no reason he shouldn't show off his assets. He paired the jeans with a light green button down shirt and his favorite key pendant. After doing his hair and spritzing on Blaine's favorite cologne, he hurried out of the house. There was still an hour before school, but he knew Blaine was punctual and hoped to have as much time to talk to him as possible.

To his surprise, Blaine's gray sedan was already there when he pulled in. His heart pounded in his chest as he realized there was no more time to prepare. The talk would happen now. He hoped. What if Blaine wouldn't talk to him?

He pulled up next to the sedan and turned off the car. Pulling his messenger bag over his right shoulder, he got out and walked around his car. Holding tight to the strap, he watched Blaine step out of his car, looking adorable in yellow jeans, black shirt and yellow and black bowtie.

"Good morning," Kurt said quietly.

"You're early," Blaine answered. They both leaned against their respective cars, staring at each other.

"I was hoping to catch you before class. Can we talk?"

"I was hoping to catch you, too," Blaine said with a small smile.

Kurt smiled back, hope flaring in his chest. "Can I start?" At Blaine's nod, he took a deep breath and began. "Blaine, I am so sorry. I never intended to hurt you in any way. I admit that I haven't made an attempt to get to know your friend. And while I can't promise Sebastian and I will ever be BFF's, I can promise I will be nice and not get upset when he's around or calls. Please forgive me."

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment, before looking at him, his golden eyes warm. "That means a lot, Kurt. Thank you and of course I forgive you," he said.

Kurt stepped forward but paused as Blaine held up his hand.

"I owe you an apology, too, Kurt. I should never have talked to Sebastian about such an intimate topic. Will you forgive me?" Blaine's eyes blazed with sincerity.

"Of course I forgive you," Kurt said, melting under the power of his boyfriends eyes. Then he pulled on his shoulder strap as he continued quietly. "I was hurt because I have really been growing in that area and I thought things were, you know, improving." His cheeks blazed with heat.

Blaine stepped forward to meet him and took Kurt's hands in his, squeezing tight. "Kurt, I really am so sorry. I know things have been improving. Trust me, I've noticed," he said, grinning at him, his eyebrows rising high on his forehead as they always did when he got flirty. "When I said that to Sebastian, it was right after you and I had made out and I was pretty, you know, frustrated. It was my own hormones talking but that doesn't make it right. I promise you, I will never talk about our private life like that again to Sebastian or anyone else. Okay?"

Kurt smiled at him, pleased to know the reason Blaine had shared wasn't out of any kind of spite, just the same frustration Kurt was starting to become familiar with. "Okay, and I'll make the same promise to you."

"Okay then. Come here, you," Blaine said tugging his hands until their chests met. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other and they stood there for a time.

"It was awful last night," Kurt whispered.

"I know. It was for me, too," Blaine said and pulled back. His jaw clenched and his eyes glowed. "I can't stand being at odds with you, Kurt. We can't let that happen again." Not waiting for a response, Blaine tilted his chin up and caught Kurt's lips with his own.

Kurt's eyes widened, but he responded passionately. Usually Blaine was super cautious about public displays of affection. But it felt too good and too right to say anything.

Blaine slid his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip until his lips parted and he deepened the kiss. Both of them moaned and sank into each other. Kurt was sure no other kiss they had shared had ever been as sweetly passionate.

A couple minutes later, they separated, both breathing heavily. Kurt's eyes were wide and Blaine smiled, seeing the desire in his eyes.

"So this is what making up is all about," Kurt muttered, leaning back against his car.

"Doesn't make it worth fighting, but it has a certain appeal," Blaine said.

"Maybe we'll have to fight over what movie we watch next just so we can try making up again," Kurt grinned.

"It's a deal. By the way, you look really hot. I love those jeans," Blaine said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"These old things? I just threw on the first thing in the closet," Kurt said.

"Uh huh. Sure you did," Blaine said with a chuckle. He took Kurt's hand and they walked toward the school. Kurt just grinned, his heart light and his lips still tingling from the kiss. For a Monday, it was starting out just right.

**I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow night or at latest Monday night. I have the rest of the story plotted out I just need to get to writing. If you enjoyed it, please leave a review! Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought it would take me another day to get this written, but it only took a couple hours, so here it is!**

For the next two weeks, Kurt did his best to smile and nod and generally support Blaine's friendship with Sebastian. He'd had to use a salt water rinse in his mouth because he bit the insides of his cheeks and lips so often. Sebastian's barely veiled insults and flirting were wearing on his nerves.

One afternoon after glee rehearsal, all of the New Directions went out to coffee. Sebastian met them there and Kurt gripped his book bag like a life line. He started singing song after song in his head in order to keep a genuine smile on his face. After introductions were made, Sebastian suggested a party at a local underage club with the New Directions and Warblers.

"They play pretty decent music," Sebastian said. "Blaine, you'll have to save a dance for me. Although my date might get upset. But a little challenge is always welcome, right Kurt?" He smiled at Kurt, a nasty glint in his brown eyes.

"Hmm," Kurt said in non-committal tone. He took a deep drink of his coffee.

"That sounds like fun, doesn't it Kurt?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand with a smile. "What do you guys think? Maybe this weekend?"

There was some talk among them and they agreed to meet at the club, Jackals, that Friday night. After Sebastian left and Blaine went to the bathroom, the girls surrounded Kurt.

"Alright, fancy, what is going on? What is up with Blaine and that weasel faced maggot?" Santana said, sitting next to him, arms crossed.

"They are friends," Kurt responded, raising an eyebrow. The last thing he wanted to do was discuss Sebastian.

"Uh huh. And my boobs are real," Santana retorted.

"Blaine is really blind to the flirting, you guys," Mercedes said.

"Seriously? I can tell he's flirting and I usually can't even tell when Lord Tubbington is lying to me," Brittany said, shoving her hands in her Cheerios coat.

They all looked at her and smiled or shook their heads.

"Really, Kurt, why are you putting up with him? I can tell it's killing you to not tell him off," Mercedes said. She'd met with the three guys for coffee a couple of times to help Kurt stay sane.

"Alright, look. We had a huge fight a couple weeks ago and I agreed to not question their friendship. That's all I'm going to say about it," Kurt said firmly.

"Well, we'll all be there Friday," Tina said. "We'll help keep an eye on things."

"Absolutely," Quinn agreed.

"We've got your back, Kurt. If he tries anything with Blaine, I'll show him what Lima Heights is all about," Santana said with a grin.

Kurt chuckled. "Thanks, you guys. I really appreciate it."

"What are friends for," Rachel said, reaching for his hand.

Mercedes put her hand in and the rest of them followed suit until they were all holding on to each other. They were laughing when Blaine walked up.

"What's this?" he asked with a smile.

"It's a girl thing," Rachel said with a giggle.

As Blaine drove Kurt home, they held hands and sang along to a song on the radio.

Finally Kurt had to ask, keeping his voice even. "So, Sebastian is bringing a date?"

"Oh yeah. He's been wanting to ask out this guy at Dalton named Liam for a while. They went out last week and had a great time, so they'll be going out again. I'm excited for him. He really seems to like the guy," Blaine said.

"That's great," Kurt said sincerely. Maybe Sebastian was finally turning his attention elsewhere. If Kurt knew he was in a relationship, he might finally be able to relax. But there was that look he'd given Kurt at the coffee shop. He knew he'd never be able to truly trust the guy.

"I hope they are as happy as we are," Blaine responded, bringing Kurt's hand up and brushing his lips against his knuckles.

"Me too," Kurt said, closing his eyes at the sensation of Blaine's lips.

That Friday, Kurt wore his sexy jeans again. He was feeling unsure of being in a party atmosphere with Blaine and Sebastian, date or no date. He wore a shiny silver shirt and a black vest over it.

Kurt drove over to pick Blaine up and they drove downtown to Jackals, a small club that catered to underage kids. There were coat checks at the door to ensure there was no alcohol and adults volunteers were always around. Kurt's dad had called and found out this information before allowing Kurt and Finn to go. Finn was picking up Rachel and would meet them there along with the rest of the New Directions.

Sebastian and a very tall blonde were already there and came up to them after they got their coats checked.

"Blaine, Kurt, this is Liam, my date," Sebastian said.

"Hey guys," Liam said, shaking their hands. He was built like a football player with wide shoulders and hands that could palm a basketball. He had dark eyes and a friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you," Blaine said.

"We're so happy Sebastian has finally met someone," Kurt added, with a glance at Sebastian.

"Well, I didn't come out until recently and I was a little hesitant to date right away. But Sebastian is quite persuasive," Liam said with a grin at Sebastian.

"Oh stop it and come dance with me," he replied, tugging Liam out to the dance floor.

"Let's go see who else is here," Blaine suggested and Kurt agreed.

They greeted Warblers and New Directions members alike, spending a little time with some of Blaine's old Dalton schoolmates. All of the glee club had made it and they laughed as Brittany and Santana immediately hit the dance floor, writhing against each other.

Kurt finally got Blaine to dance with him. Ironically, Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night" was playing and it seemed everyone decided to dance. Kurt shimmied around Blaine and even turned and wiggled suggestively, giving an "Ooh!" when Blaine grabbed his hips and danced right up close behind him.

"You're wearing the jeans again, Kurt," Blaine breathed in his ear.

"Just for you," Kurt replied with his eyes closed.

A while later, Kurt and Blaine were wrapped around each other, slowly rotating during a slow song. Kurt felt a bump and looked up to see Sebastian and Liam dancing right near them.

"Hey, Blaine, I brought some liquid sunshine for us," Sebastian said, holding out a small bottle of vodka.

"Won't we get busted?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Not if you maintain yourself," Liam said with a smile. Kurt could tell by the fumes coming off of him that he'd already had plenty of sunshine.

"Sure. Kurt drove, so why not?" Blaine said and took the bottle. He took several large swallows and handed it back. "Thanks."

"Enjoy," Sebastian said with a grin and they danced back across the floor.

"You don't mind, do you, Kurt?" Blaine asked, nuzzling his neck.

"Of course not," Kurt said, though Blaine and alcohol didn't tend to mix well. He just wanted to have a good time and so far, the night was going great. Sebastian and Liam were keeping to themselves for the most part. The Warblers and New Directions were all getting along. The night could not have been more of a success.

One dark moment was when Sebastian insisted on dancing with Blaine and Liam had offered to dance with Kurt. Kurt had agreed if only to stay close to Blaine. Luckily it was a fast song. He saw the bottle passing back and forth between the two, but other than talking, nothing seemed untoward. Liam kept up a steady chatter about cars which Kurt just nodded along with, doing his standard shimmy to the beat.

Blaine met him when the song was over and left the dance floor to join Finn and Rachel at a table. Kurt told Blaine he was going to go to the bathroom. Blaine giggled in his ear and Kurt could smell the alcohol on his breath. He smiled and kissed his cheek. Nodding at Finn, his look asked his brother to keep an eye on him. Finn grinned and lifted his glass of soda in acknowledgement.

Kurt walked across the dance floor, following the sign and had just turned a corner that led into a hallway toward the restrooms when his arm was grabbed from behind.

"Blaine," Kurt said with a laugh, then stopped when he saw who it was. "Oh, Liam. What's up?" He tried to take his arm away but Liam just gripped it tighter. "Um, Liam, let me go," he insisted.

"Sorry, can't do that. You know, I usually prefer blondes. And boobs," Liam said, before grabbing the back of Kurt's head and slamming their lips together and trapping Kurt with his body.

Kurt panicked, the memory of Karofsky rushing through his mind. He fought against the bigger guy, pushing with all of his might and trying to raise his knee. Liam continued his onslaught on Kurt's mouth, mashing his lips so hard, Kurt couldn't bite him or cry out. Liam's sheer size prevented Kurt from doing anything except wriggling around. Finally he was able to free his arms and reached up to push against Liam's shoulders. He moaned at a sharp pain in his mouth as Liam grinded his lips against his teeth.

"Liam? What the hell?" Sebastian's said from behind them and Kurt actually felt relief at the sound of his voice.

"Oh shit," Liam said almost casually and stepped away from Kurt.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice was filled with shock.

"Thank god, Blaine!" Kurt said and ran the few steps toward him, shaking and upset. "He just…"

"Get the hell away from me," his boyfriend replied, backing away, his hand in the air.

"Blaine, he attacked me," Kurt cried, shocked, continuing to walk towards him even as he turned away.

"Liam, how could you do this to me," Sebastian was saying behind them.

"Attacked you? You're arms were around him, Kurt," Blaine yelled. They were at the dance floor now.

"I was pushing him off of me! How could you believe I would kiss someone else?" Kurt insisted, unable to believe what was happening.

Blaine whirled around and pointed at Kurt. "I would never believe you were capable of this, and on top of it, to kiss Sebastian's date? You knew his history, that this has happened to him before! Was this some sort of sick payback because of your issues with him?" Blaine's lips were curled in fury. His voice was cold and filled Kurt with dread.

"Of course not, Blaine! Please, he attacked me, why can't you believe that?" Kurt cried, tears streaming down his face. He barely realized they were slowly being surrounded by Warblers and the New Directions alike.

"It sure didn't look like an attack. I heard you moaning! You know what? It's over, Kurt. I won't be with a cheater. I loved you, Kurt! Damn you!" Blaine yelled before turning and striding for the door.

Before Kurt could run after him, his mouth still hanging open in shock, he was jerked around.

"You little bastard! This is for me," Sebastian growled and punched Kurt in the jaw. "And this is for Blaine!" Before he could hit him again, Puck and Finn appeared and grabbed him from behind.

"You asshole!" Finn shouted and swung at Sebastian only to be pulled away by one of the adult volunteers.

"That's it! Party is over. You, you, and you, out!" The man said, pointing at Kurt, Finn, and Sebastian.

Kurt was quickly surrounded by the entire glee club and they made a mass exodus from the club.

"Oh my god, Kurt, you're bleeding," Rachel cried. They walked to Finn's truck and sat Kurt down in the passenger seat. He was shaking and crying.

"I didn't kiss him," he sobbed. "He attacked me. I was trying to get away from him and I couldn't."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Quinn said, pulling tissues out of her purse and dabbing at the blood around Kurt's mouth. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw the anguish on his face.

"He broke up with me," Kurt whispered, his eyes large and glazed.

"It'll get worked out. Here, hold this on your mouth." She said and turned to Finn. "You need to get him home. I think he's in shock."

"Okay. Puck, can you drive his car to our house?" Finn asked.

Puck agreed and after some vehicle shuffling, rides were arranged and the brothers were soon on their way home.

"Did you see him, Finn? I drove him. He might need a ride," Kurt mumbled around the handful of tissue. He didn't want Blaine to be stranded, no matter what had happened.

"Um. I, uh, saw him get in a car with Sebastian," Finn said quietly.

"Oh. Of course he would," Kurt said.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital? Um, that guy, Liam. Did he hurt you?" Finn asked, looking over at him.

"No. No, I just want to go home. Please, Finn. I'm, I'm okay," Kurt responded quickly then moaned at the pain in his jaw.

As the truck rumbled toward home, Kurt leaned his head back and stared out the window at the passing street lights. He wasn't okay. There was no okay. What the hell happened tonight? How could Blaine think he would kiss someone else? And so easily. He had hoped that it was the alcohol talking. But the cold look that was in Blaine's eyes as he'd yelled at him then walked out had been only too clear. They were over.

**What do you think? Leave me a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kurt? Kurt, let me in," Burt said, rapping on Kurt's bedroom door. "Do you want me to make you some toast? Or some of that organic tea you like so much?"

"I'm not hungry, Dad. Just please leave me alone," came Kurt's quiet voice.

Burt put his hand on the door, his heart aching for his son. "If you need to talk, about anything, son, I'm here."

"I just need some time," was the response.

Burt turned and walked down the stairs.

"Did he say anything?" Carole asked, concerned.

Burt sat in the easy chair heavily and shook his head. "No. It's gotta be something to do with Blaine. Nothing else could get him this upset."

Carole came over and sat on the arm of the chair, wrapping her arm around her husband. "He'll open up when he's ready, honey. We'll just give him the room he needs."

"Yeah. I guess so."

Kurt listened to his Dad and Carole talk downstairs. Heard would be more accurate. His ability to actually take in information was limited, his mind was so fuzzy. He had no idea how he'd responded to his dad, the words had just come out on their own. Other than his dad's voice, nothing had really been able to stir him from the fog. He shivered when Finn snuck in with bags of vegetables to make the swelling in his face go down. Finn kept renewing the mug of tea on the bedside table, though he drank none of it. His brother would ask him if he was ok, did he need anything, but Kurt couldn't answer. The questions never truly sank into the fog that he was drifting through in his mind. He had no idea if slept or not. All he knew was the fog and the nightmare that waited underneath it. In the nightmare, two figures held him down, two large guys. One was blonde, one was in a letterman's jacket. They took turns hitting him, slapping him, punching him in the face. Then would come the laughing. He would look up through the pain and see Sebastian with his arms around Blaine. Blaine smiled up at the taller man and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. That was when the already present pain in Kurt's chest would intensify, the ache unbearable. Sebastian responded to Blaine passionately, bending the smaller man backward, like a graceful dip at the end of a waltz. Moans would escape their mouths and the fiery pain in Kurt's heart would threaten to consume him. They finally broke apart from each other, almost unwillingly, and came to stand over him. Blaine's eyes were deep gold with passion and his lips were swollen. A knife twisted in Kurt's belly but when he looked down to find it, there was nothing there.

"Blaine, love, would you like the honors?" Sebastian asked, stroking his long fingers down Blaine's face.

"You're so sweet," Blaine said, giving him a brilliant smile.

Kurt moaned, the pain burning and aching deep inside him.

Blaine kissed Sebastian, a quick, intense motion before he leaned over Kurt. "You never were enough for me, you know," he said, his golden eyes full of icy fire. "Sebastian finally gave me what I needed. All that I needed." His eyes closed and he licked his lips. "I've never been more satisfied and fulfilled. Now there is just one last piece to the puzzle."

He knelt above Kurt, his beautiful, cold face coming closer and closer. Just as Kurt thought Blaine would kiss him, as hope surged through his battered body, he caught a glimpse of silver out the corner of his eye. Blaine reared up and Kurt barely got out a strangled scream before the knife blade was buried to the hilt in his chest.

He blinked and realized he was being held down by two hulking figures. They were taking turns hitting him over and over. Two people stood some distance from them, their arms wrapped around each other. The sound of their laughter surrounded him and filled Kurt with despair…

"Kurt, Kurt, come on, wake up," a voice urged him. "Come on, little brother, your dad is coming in and you have to wake up."

Kurt fought his way through the haze in his mind, half expecting to see Blaine standing over him with a knife. But his mind cleared and he realized it had been a nightmare, though the ache in his chest told him there might have been something real to it.

"Finn?"

"Yeah, buddy. Hey, I had to tell Burt something, so listen up. Can you hear me?" Finn asked, his face intense.

Kurt nodded and struggled to sit up, his body stiff. He realized the sun was up and he had somehow slept through the night. A moan escaped him as the ache in his face awoke.

"Take it easy there, you got clocked pretty hard. Now as far as Burt knows, there was a fight at the club and you got punched by some random guy. I didn't figure you'd want to get into the whole thing," Finn told him.

Nodding again, Kurt rubbed his eyes. "Thanks, Finn. Did you say anything about," he stopped, unable to bring himself to say anymore.

Finn looked down and shook his head. "I figured that was up to you, if you want to say anything. You might want to, though. Getting clocked isn't usually a reason to lock yourself in your room," Finn said with a grim smile.

"Unless you look as ghastly as I'm sure I do," Kurt replied. But Finn was right. Besides, Dad would want to know why Blaine wasn't coming over anymore. "Thanks again, Finn. For everything."

"Anytime," Finn replied, giving Kurt a light hug. He pulled back and walked out the door just as Burt came in the room.

"Hey, Dad," Kurt said. "I'm okay, I'm sure I look worse than I am."

"You've definitely looked better, Kurt," His dad said and came to the bed, gathering Kurt in his arms.

Kurt sighed, burrowing his sore face against his father's neck. The feeling of safety and home surrounded him. There had never been a safer place for him than right here. Well, there had been one place. A sob hitched in his throat and he swallowed it down quickly.

"Kurt, son, what happened? I know it's not just that some punk hit you. I called the club after Finn told me and I know there was a fight going on. Do you want to tell me about it?" Burt kept his son tucked against him, not wanting to let him go. There was such an ache in his heart and it had nothing to do with a heart condition. Something told him his son was hurting deep inside.

Kurt took a shuddering breath. "Blaine and I broke up, Dad," he said quietly. "I really don't want to talk about it, though, if you don't mind."

Burt closed his eyes. Damn, he thought. That kid had been so good for his son, this was going to hurt him for a while. "God, Kurt, I'm so sorry. Of course you don't have to talk about it," he said and pulled away to look Kurt in the eyes. Yeah, he could see it now. A haunted, empty look. A look he'd seen once before. In his own eyes. After his wife had died.

**Sorry for the angst. I couldn't even keep writing, it's getting to me too much. I'll write another chapter and have it up by tomorrow. Thanks for reading and keep leaving me reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

A deep throbbing in his head woke him up. Surely his skull was going to implode from the pressure. A moan escaped him and he bit his lip to cut off the sound, it was too much. Something was eating at the edge of his consciousness, something he didn't want to think about yet. He concentrated instead on trying to open his eyes.

It took several tries, but finally he did only to find a pair of brown eyes staring back at him. Shock made his eyes go wide and he jumped out of the bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Blaine, you told me last night that I could sleep here since we'd been drinking," Sebastian said, stretching languidly in Blaine's bed.

"You slept in my bed?" Blaine asked, trying to get his head to clear enough to think.

"Well, I started out on the floor, but it was just too uncomfortable. Come on back to bed, Blaine," he said, patting the comforter.

"No! It's not right. You shouldn't have done that, Sebastian. You know I have a boyfriend. God, what happened last night, I can't remember anything. We were drinking?" Blaine rubbed his temples, trying to figure out what was going on. Kurt was going to be so upset to know Sebastian had slept in his bed. Aspirin, he needed aspirin. He stumbled into his bathroom and found a bottle of aspirin and a cup of water. Swallowing the medicine, he took the cup back into the bedroom and sat in the chair at his desk.

"Blaine, um, how much did you have to drink last night?" Sebastian asked. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and Blaine was glad to see he was fully dressed.

"I don't know. I seriously don't remember anything. I think we went out dancing, right? With the New Directions and the Warblers?" He remembered getting there with Kurt and those jeans he was wearing. "I need to call Kurt."

"Yeah, we went dancing and both of our dates were there. But we left without them. Blaine, god, I can't believe you don't remember. We walked to the bathroom together and caught Liam and Kurt making out. I'd noticed Liam giving Kurt the eye and then when Kurt asked if he could dance with Liam, I just knew something was going on," Sebastian continued though Blaine had dropped his head into his hands. "You broke up with Kurt last night, Blaine. You don't need to worry about sharing a bed with me. You don't have a boyfriend anymore."

Tears were dropping into Blaine's hands as he held his head. An ache exploded inside him and he felt like he was going to be sick. "No," he choked out. "Kurt would never do that to me! He loves me. Why are you saying these things to me?" He looked up at Sebastian, his expression tortured.

"Blaine, it's the truth. You can ask any of the people who were there. It really happened," Sebastian said. "It happened to both of us. We were both betrayed by the ones we care about." He got up and came over to Blaine, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"No," Blaine said, shaking his hand off. "I'm sorry, you need to leave, Sebastian. I'm sorry, but I need to figure out what the hell is going on."

"I understand," Sebastian said, grabbing his jacket and putting it on. "I just want to say thank you for defending me last night. And in turn, I defended you." Sebastian walked to the door and just before he left, he turned. "I punched him for you. See you later, Blaine. Call me."

Blaine ran after him into the hallway, uncaring if he woke up his family. He grabbed Sebastian by the arm and shoved him up against the wall. "You hit Kurt?"

Sebastian shoved him back. "I had every right to, he kissed my boyfriend! You should thank me, I did us both a favor."

Rage took over the pain in his head and filled his vision with red. "Don't ever lay a hand on Kurt again or so help me God, I will make you pay!" He said, shoving the taller boy so hard his head bounced off the wall.

"Screw you, Blaine. When you wake up, you'll realize I did this for both of us. Call me when you feel like apologizing," Sebastian said, fighting away from Blaine's arms and striding down the hall toward the front door.

Blaine was still standing there, his mouth open, unable to believe what was going on. He didn't know how long he was like that before he rushed to the phone. He hit two on speed dial for Kurt and paced around his room, holding his head in one hand. Kurt didn't answer and Blaine had no idea what to say on the message.

"Kurt? Um, it's Blaine. I need to talk to you. Please. Call me," he said and hung up.

He quickly dialed another number, hoping he could trust his old friend. "Wes, it's Blaine," he said when he answered. He got through the preliminary questions and got to the point. "I'm not doing so hot today. Can you tell me what happened last night?"

"Well, from what we gathered, you and Sebastian caught Kurt and that guy Liam kissing in the hallway by the bathrooms. You and Kurt yelled a bit about trust and him hurting Sebastian, or something like that. Then you broke up with Kurt. Damn, I'm sorry to have to tell you like this. You really don't remember any of this?" Wes told him.

A sob broke from Blaine's chest. "No, god, I don't remember anything. Did Kurt really do that?"

"I honestly can't say, Blaine. Nobody was back there at the time that I know of," Wes told him sympathetically.

"Okay. Thanks Wes, I, um, gotta go," Blaine said and hung up before his friend could reply.

Blaine went and sat on his bed and began sobbing despite the answering throb in his head. Kurt would never cheat on him, it was impossible. God, he loved him so much, how could this be happening? What the hell did he drink last night? Why couldn't he remember any of it? Despair filled his chest. He had to talk to Kurt, had to find out what happened. He dialed again and again to no avail. Kurt was not going to pick up the phone. What had he done? Had he hurt Kurt forever? But what about this supposed kiss? Sebastian saw it and why would he lie? He was hurt by this too, his date was involved. He could remember that Sebastian was excited for another date with Liam. He could catch glimpses of a tall blonde guy in his scattered mind, but that was all.

Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, his heart cried out as his eyes poured out tears. I love you so much, my love. This could not be happening, what kind of a hellish nightmare is this?

His phone rang and his head popped up as he grabbed for his phone. He had to wipe his eyes and nose on his sleeve before he answered. He knew this number.

"Hi Burt, please, is Kurt okay?" he had to get out quickly.

"Did you hit him, Blaine? Tell me that right now or we don't talk at all," came Burt's gruff voice.

"No, sir, I didn't. It was a guy from the Warblers named Sebastian," Blaine said honestly.

"Why did he hit my boy and why the hell didn't you protect him?"

Blaine's stomach sank as he had to admit the truth. "Burt, um, I apparently drank a lot last night. Sebastian snuck alcohol in to the club," Blaine realized he could remember this small detail. It was a strong alcohol, he could remember it hitting him quickly. After that, though, it was still too fuzzy. "I don't remember anything else, really. Sebastian told me that um, that um, we fought and I broke up with Kurt," his voice cracked and he coughed so he could continue. "I don't remember any of it, sir. I love Kurt, I don't want him to be hurt. Will he talk to me?"

"I don't believe I'm even going to ask him that, Blaine. My son's face is black and blue, his mouth is busted open and he can't stop crying. He was screaming out in his sleep, Blaine. I want to know what the hell else happened last night. I want you to give me one reason why I shouldn't hunt this guy down and bring up charges against him," Burt's voice was full of fury and Blaine knew he deserved every bit of it.

"I can't say anything in defense of what happened. But Sebastian was also drinking and he felt he was defending me in some way by hi… hitting Kurt. Is he okay? Did he go to the doctor?" Blaine closed his eyes against the visual of his beautiful Kurt bruised and hurting. He should be there with him, taking care of him. "Can I come over, please, and just see him?"

"No, Blaine. You are the cause of all of this. If drinking was going on last night, I won't go after this guy, this one time. If he comes anywhere near my boy again, I will have his ass up on charges so fast, his head will spin. You make sure and pass that along, you hear me?"

"Of course, yes, sir. Please, can I talk to him, please, Burt, I just want to apologize and make sure he's okay," Blaine begged, desperation clawing at his heart.

"I already said no, Blaine. You let my boy take his time to figure out what he wants to do. I don't want you talking to him or contacting him unless he makes the first move, you understand me? This is your fault from the sounds of things."

Blaine gasped at the pain those words caused. Because it had to be true. Kurt would never kiss someone else and there had to be some explanation for it. He had caused Kurt's pain, physical and mental. "Yes, sir. I am so sorry, Burt. I am going to figure out how to make this right."

"You do that," Burt said and hung up.

Blaine rolled all the way into bed, his head and heart in such misery, he didn't think he'd be able to keep breathing. Kurt, his heart cried over and over again. He thought of something and jumped out of bed, moaning at the answering throb in his head. He yanked open his closet and there it was. The soft red and blue scarf Kurt had given him. Wrapping it around himself, he returned to the bed and lay there, misery eating at him. He had to make this right. He had to find out what really happened. He had to get Kurt back.

**I couldn't leave things like they were without redeeming Blaine a little bit. What is going to happen at school on Monday? Keep reviewing please! Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. You guys are making this an enjoyable experience for me. This whole story was originally only planned to be four chapters long. It's kind of taken on a life of its own. Enjoy!**

Kurt sighed. His dad wouldn't let him skip school. He figured facing Blaine and everyone else would help him deal with things quicker. Kurt disagreed, but here he was in Finn's truck on the way to school. It had been decided that Kurt would have a buddy all day long in case he needed help. Ever since he had woken from his stupor on Saturday, he'd been very jumpy. When Finn or even his dad tapped him on the shoulder or called his name, he would jerk. His family thought it was because he got hit. They couldn't know, and wouldn't as far as Kurt was concerned, that it was because of what Liam and Karofsky had done. Yes, he had forgiven Karofsky in a way and even felt for the confused teen. But the torment Kurt had endured had still left its mark. Now on top of it, he felt awful and looked awful. The lower left side of his face was swollen and bruised and his bottom lip was split. His dad thought the split lip was from the punch. It wasn't, just like the fear. It was from the attack.

They pulled into the school parking lot and Kurt's eyes automatically went to the far corner. His stomach sank as he saw Blaine leaning against his car. He was beautiful in jeans and a t-shirt. Kurt had never seen him so dressed down. Personally, Kurt felt dressed simply as well. Sturdy slacks, tall boots and a long sleeved sweater that went almost to his knees. He felt like the more layers he wore, the more protected he was. Silly, but it was true. His stomach twisted as he watched Blaine, trying not to see the tortured look on his face. Finn grunted and turned the truck so they were parked on the opposite side of the lot. They got out of the truck and Kurt heard Finn whistle. A moment later, Puck and Mike joined them and as a group they walked toward the school.

"Kurt! Kurt, please, can I talk to you?" Blaine's voice came from behind him.

Seeing Blaine's cold eyes from Friday night in his mind kept his eyes trained forward. He had stopped crying last night and had decided that was enough for now. He wasn't going to make himself more miserable by crying all day, even if that was what he really wanted to do.

"Blaine, I'm going to say this as nice as possible. You stay the hell away from my brother or you won't be walking anymore. Got it?" Finn's voice was filled with repressed rage.

"Finn," Blaine started.

"No, Blaine. Now, back off," Finn said and rejoined Kurt. They walked into the building where Mercedes, Quinn, Santana and Brittany were all waiting. Kurt stood there silently as they discussed who would walk with Kurt where and who would sit next to him in the two classes he had with Blaine.

"You guys, I really don't need a babysitter," Kurt said. "I've done nothing wrong here."

"We know that, Kurt," Mercedes said, rubbing his arm. Kurt backed away a little until she stopped.

"We just want to make sure you don't have to talk to the hobbit if you aren't ready to," Santana said.

Kurt sighed and got on with the day.

"Mercedes, I don't know if I can go to Glee today," Kurt said quietly.

"It'll be okay, Kurt, we'll all be there for you. You know he won't come near you. He's kept his distance all day," she responded.

"No he hasn't. I've stayed away from him, hidden from him, really. I haven't even looked him in the face. How am I going to deal with it in glee? I don't even know if I can sing," he said miserably. His mouth and jaw ached terribly. The thought of not being able to medicate himself with song made him feel even worse.

"Kurt, you have to see him sometime. You've seen all the break-ups this club has gone through. You'll get through this, I know you will," she reassured him.

"Hold my hand, will you," he asked nervously as they approached the door to the choir room.

She took his hand and they stepped through the door. The first face he saw was Blaine's. Kurt was surprised by the shock on his face until he realized that since he hadn't looked straight at Blaine, then Blaine hadn't either. He hadn't seen Kurt's bruised face.

"Oh my god, Kurt!" Blaine said and rushed toward him.

It took everything in Kurt to turn from him and walk to the other end of the room. He found a seat by Finn and watched as the members took seats around him, effectively guarding and blocking him from Blaine.

"Kurt, please, I didn't know!" Blaine's voice sounded so full of pain, tears welled up and overflowed down Kurt's face.

"Shut it, punk, leave Kurt alone. You've been warned, don't make us do it again," Puck threatened.

"Sit down, Puck. You, too, Blaine. Now, let's get straight into today's lesson," Mr. Schue said, effectively ending all talk. Kurt was grateful and tried to pay as much attention as he could.

At the end of glee club, Blaine walked out quickly and the guys trailed after him to make sure he left school grounds. It was like Karofsky all over again, Kurt thought. But Blaine hadn't hit him or bullied him. Just ripped his heart out.

"Kurt, sweetie, can you tell us what happened in that hallway Friday night?" Quinn asked softly from his right. Her soft green eyes were full of concern, as all of the girls' were. There was no gossipy eagerness to their compassionate gazes. And he needed to tell someone.

"This is just between us right? Britt, this means you too. You can't talk about this on your internet show," Kurt said.

When they all agreed, he shared what had happened, every detail. It felt good to get it out, like he was being cleansed. There were some gasps from the girls and they all reached over to touch his hands, his knees. He could have sworn he heard Santana growl. But they let him finish the story. When he was done, they all gathered around him and hugged him close.

"We'll take care of you, Kurt," Rachel promised and the air was filled with the sounds of the girls echoing her words. Kurt smiled, it felt nice to be loved.

That Friday, Kurt was feeling better physically. He was able to talk for long periods of time without his jaw hurting and his mouth only had a small scab left. Blaine had stopped trying to talk to him, having seemed to accept that his friends wouldn't let him near Kurt. He didn't text or call him anymore after trying for three days straight. It seemed that things were going to stay peaceful. At least during the day. At nights, though, all bets were off. During the nights, he was revisited by the nightmare he'd had right after the attack. When he would wake up from that, the longing for Blaine would be so overwhelming, he would ache from it. He had taken to sleeping for the few hours he could manage each night with a picture of himself and Blaine under his pillow. He had to have something of the man he loved nearby.

Today he was looking forward to glee club, if only to be able finally join in the singing. Glee club was the worst as far as seeing Blaine. In his regular classes, Kurt was able to keep his eyes trained on the board and his friends had taken Blaine's regular seat next to him. But in Glee, people were constantly moving around, learning choreography and singing together. They all tried to be there for Kurt, but sometimes it was impossible. Kurt was feeling stronger, though, so he would join in.

After discussing what they would do that day, Mr. Schue pointed to the side of the class.

"Blaine, did you have a question?"

"I have a song I'd like to perform for K.. um, for the class, if that would be okay, Mr. Schue," Blaine said.

Mr. Schue looked directly at Kurt, like he was asking for permission. Kurt just put his head down, not able to make that decision.

"Sure, Blaine. Now let's all show some respect around here," he said, giving warning glares to several of the students.

Blaine walked to the front of the class and looked Kurt in the eyes. "I hope you like this."

As soon as he opened his mouth and began singing, Kurt was lost. His voice was so beautiful and the words hit him like a ton of bricks.

"_If you ever leave me, baby_

_Leave some morphine at my door _

_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have_

_We don't have it anymore_

_There's no religion that could save me_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_

_Oh, so keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making_

_To keep you by my side, _

_And keep you from walking out that door_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same_

_If you walk away_

_Every day it will rain, rain, rain_

_I'll never be your mother's favorite_

_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_

_If I was in their shoes I'd be doing the same thing_

_Saying, there goes my little girl_

_Walking with that troublesome guy_

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_

_Ooh but little darling watch me change their minds_

_Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces till I'm bleeding_

_If that'll make it right_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same_

_If you walk away_

_Every day it will rain, rain, rain"_

Kurt gasped through his tears as he saw Blaine fall to his knees as he continued singing. He heard other sniffles around him and knew all of them were affected.

"_Ooh, don't just say goodbye_

_Don't just say goodbye_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces till I'm bleeding_

_If that'll make it right_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_And just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same_

_If you walk away_

_Every day it will rain, rain, rain"_

Kurt watched Blaine stay there on his knees, tears streaming down his face, as the music came to an end. He couldn't take it, his heart hurt too much. He couldn't see that beautiful face that he still loved so desperately and not run into his arms. But there was too much between them now. Too much hurt. He didn't know if it could ever be fixed.

Suddenly, Kurt felt like he couldn't breathe. His heart felt like it had blown up in his chest, blocking out all the air in the room. He had to get out of there. He grabbed his bag and flew from the room, not stopping until he got to his car. He drove out of the lot, seeing Mercedes and Finn on the sidewalk trying to wave him down. But he kept driving, hoping the miles would separate him from the pain in his heart.

**The song was "It will Rain" by Bruno Mars. He owns it, not me. Keep reviewing! Each and every one is appreciated. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A huge thank you to my reviewers and subscribers. You guys have made this such an enjoyable experience for me. Hope you enjoy the chapter…**

"Hey, ladies, could you all stick around for a minute?" Quinn asked when glee club was over.

The ladies nodded and came to sit around her.

"You know what's been bugging me since Kurt told us what happened? He said before Liam kissed him that he said he usually preferred blondes…"

"And boobs," Santana finished. "You're right but what does that mean?"

"Well, he told Kurt he was sorry he couldn't _let_ him go and that he preferred girls. We all know Sebastian is a slimy jerk. What if he set Kurt up?" Quinn proposed.

The girls' faces were blank for a moment, then one by one they started to nod.

"It makes a sick sort of sense," Mercedes said, her face contorted with disgust.

"It sounds like something that scrawny asswipe might come up with. He always wanted the hobbit, we've heard that from Kurt since day one. He never even tried to hide it. Hell, we talked to Kurt about it before." Santana agreed.

"But why would Blaine believe Sebastian over Kurt? That makes no sense," Rachel brought up.

"Did you see how much he'd been drinking, you guys? Thinking about it now, I swear every time I turned around, Sebastian was shoving that bottle at Blaine. Could he have just been too drunk to notice?" Tina asked.

"Drunk or not, Blaine seriously screwed up by not giving Kurt the benefit of the doubt. But I've been keeping my ear to the ground and from what I've found out, Blaine hasn't been talking to Sebastian at all since last week," Santana informed them. "I think the hobbit has his own doubts now."

"How would you know that?" Mercedes asked with a smile.

"I have my own set of contacts over there at Warbler central. They all like Santana," she said, her dark eyes sparkling.

"I have a plan," Quinn announced. "Santana, can you find out where we can find this Liam guy off campus?"

"Am I the queen of Lima Heights Adjacent? Give me five minutes," Santana answered with a flick of her ponytail and walked to the other side of the room, her phone already at her ear.

"What's your plan?" Rachel asked.

"I've learned a lot about manipulation from Coach Sylvester. I plan to put that to good use. And if Liam likes blondes and boobs, I think he might just get a visit from one," she said with a devious grin.

They were discussing the intricacies of her plan when Santana returned smiling triumphantly. She reported that Liam worked at a restaurant in Westerville and she'd even found that he was working this afternoon.

"Looks like I'm going to Westerville," Quinn said, her eyes sparkling. "Let's meet tonight at Rachel's and we'll go over the rest of the plan. Make sure the guys are there too."

They all agreed and headed out.

That evening, they met in Rachel's basement. Quinn told them what she had found out. There were murmurs of disgust and anger. But they kept on task and came up with the rest of the plan. The girls hadn't told the boys the intimate details of what happened with Kurt and Liam. The guys knew the general details because they'd all been there when Kurt had been trying to tell Blaine that Liam had been the one doing the kissing.

"You guys if this works out, we could get Kurt and the hobbit back together and get a little payback," Santana said, rubbing her hands together.

Artie and Mike exchanged high fives, anger plain on their faces. Finn's phone rang and he stood to the side to take the call.

"Just be in your places tomorrow afternoon at the Lima Bean. Got it?" Quinn asked.

"You guys, we've got trouble. Kurt is gone," Finn announced.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Mercedes asked, standing.

"Burt just got a long voice mail from Kurt telling him he had to take off for a few days and to please don't worry or try to find him. Burt says he must have gotten home before everyone else because he grabbed some clothes and took off," Finn told them, worry on his face.

"Is Burt going to call the police?" Rachel asked.

"Not right away. He texted Kurt and told him he wouldn't if Kurt texted him back every so often. He understands how much Kurt is hurting," Finn replied. "He's a good dad."

"Are we going to try and find him?" Mercedes wanted to know.

"Why don't we wait until after we see if the plan works," Quinn said and Santana nodded. "It might just be best for Kurt to be out of the picture while we get this figured out."

"Don't you think he would want to be in on it?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so, not with how upsetting this whole thing has been for him," Mercedes said. And the other girls nodded with her, knowing she was right.

"Finn, if Burt hears from Kurt, will you send out a group text?" Rachel asked.

Finn agreed and they all said good night.

Finn sent out a group text later that night.

_Kurt is ok. He txtd dad a couple times. Burt knows where he is._

The next afternoon, the glee club met up in the side parking lot of the Lima Bean. The plan was for the guys to sit in their cars in case they were needed. Artie was strategically placed and Santana, Quinn, and Brittany were all waiting outside in their Cheerios uniforms.

A small beater of a car pulled up by the girls and Liam got out. Quinn approached him, a welcoming smile on her face.

"Hey Liam, I hope you don't mind, I invited my friends," she said, waving her hand at the other girls. "We tend to, uh, share things on our cheerleading squad."

"Hey, no problem. Three's a charm, right?" He gave them a big grin and leaned against the side of his car as they surrounded him. None of them commented on his wrong use of the quote.

"Absolutely. I told them how I couldn't get you out of my head, having a thing for big blondes and they wanted to meet you," Quinn said.

"We hear you are quite the bad ass," Santana said, perusing his body.

He laughed. "Yeah, last week was one of my badder moments, you could say. Did you tell them, Quinn?"

"No way, I saved that part for you. I loved how you told the story," she said, running a finger down his arm.

"Yeah, we heard you got that fancy pants pretty good," Santana urged him. "Do you go to Dalton?"

"Nah, I'm out of school. I'm twenty one. How do you think we got the alcohol that night? So, Sebastian comes into my work and tells me he needs to hire me to set up some homo. It was pretty good money, so I agreed. He said all I had to do was pretend I was on a date with him, maybe dance with a couple homos, then kiss one of them," he shared, a big grin on his face.

"Oh my god, that's so awesome," Brittany said with an empty smile.

"Totally. Was that Sebastian Smythe? How much did he pay you?" Santana asked.

"A thousand bucks! And yeah, Smythe is his last name. Can you believe it? For one night's work. Insane. But hey, nobody knows I did it, so it's not like anyone's gonna think I'm a homo. The little freak sure did fight me, though. Sebastian said he would be all into it, but I had to get a little tough with him. But it wasn't a problem for me," Liam said, flexing his arms.

"I bet it wasn't a problem at all," Santana said. She looked at Quinn. Quinn looked over her shoulder, then back at Santana and nodded. "Just like this won't be a problem for me," Santana said, looking up at him from under her lashes. She moved closer to him, put her hands on his arms and he grinned as he leaned down to her. As he did, her knee reared back, swung forward and struck him hard between the legs.

An odd squeaking sound escaped him as all the air rushed out of his lungs. The girls backed up as Liam fell to the ground, grasping his crotch.

They were suddenly surrounded by the guys of the glee club. Mercedes, Rachel, and Brittany all went to the corners of the building to stand guard.

"You wanna fuck with someone smaller than you?" Finn growled at Liam, who was just able to start breathing again.

Puck and Mike yanked the guy off the ground and held him while Finn laid into him, throwing punch after punch at the guys face and torso. Liam collapsed on the ground after a time, too heavy for them to hold up. Puck kicked him in the kidneys, before grabbing his head and leaning over him. "We have your little confession on video, motherfucker. So I highly suggest you keep this all to yourself or you'll be spending some time as somebody's bitch in jail. Got it?"

Liam nodded before and slumping to the ground with a strangled moan.

Quinn was over at the car where Artie had taped the whole thing on his phone. She had him send it to him then quietly got in her car and left. She knew where the guys were headed next and she knew someone else who had a true right to be there with them.

She pulled up to Blaine's house and rang his doorbell, thankful she'd thought to look his address up online. He answered the door, a shocked look on his face.

"Quinn, what are you doing here? I mean, come in, please," he said, holding the door for her.

She realized he looked terrible. His hair was flat against his head, he had bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept for days. Part of her was happy. He did deserve to suffer for not believing Kurt. But maybe all of their suffering would be coming to an end soon.

He showed her into a room with couches and they sat down. "I don't know what Sebastian told you about what happened last week, but I brought something for you to see," she began and held her phone out with the video ready to play.

He watched it quietly, his eyes running over with tears, his hands trembling. When Liam got to the part about Kurt fighting back, he cried out and dropped the phone.

He stood up and paced. He made two laps before grabbing a vase and throwing it against the wall. "That son-of-a-bitch! To lie to me, to set up Kurt, to attack him like that! After what…," he looked at Quinn and stopped.

"I know what happened with Karofsky. He told us," Quinn said. "I think everyone might know now, after the video. But nobody will say anything. We all love Kurt too much."

Blaine nodded. "After what happened with Karofsky, I can't even imagine what Kurt must be going through. I have to talk to him," he said, walking towards the door.

"First you need to get to Dalton," Quinn told him.

He stopped to look at her. "Why? I can deal with Sebastian later."

"Because the glee guys are already on their way out there. You might be able to beat them because I left before them. But if you want any sort of part of this, you need to get going now."

He nodded and grabbed his coat. "Could you send me that video? I know what to do with it," he said.

She agreed and walked out with him. He sped off before she even closed the door to her car and she knew she'd done the right thing.

Blaine made several calls on his way and knew the guys from glee were going to miss out on everything if they were heading to Dalton. He pulled up at Sebastian's apartment and took the stairs two at a time.

At his knock, Sebastian opened the door and smiled. "Hey Blaine, good to see you. Did you finally come to your senses?"

"I did. Completely," Blaine said with an evil smile as the door shut behind them.

When he left a little while later, his knuckles were bleeding and his smile was satisfied. Now he had to find Kurt. He couldn't believe how wrong he had been about everything. Two punches and one bash of his head against the wall and Sebastian had started sputtering out his confession, his nose bleeding all over his expensive suit. How he wanted to be with Blaine, how it was part of a game to him to get Kurt out of the picture. Blaine was sickened that he had blamed everything on Kurt, thinking Kurt was jealous of his friendship. When all along it was Kurt who was able to see the whole picture clearly.

His phone rang and he answered it. "Where is Sebastian, Blaine? I know Quinn talked to you," came Finn's voice.

"I took care of him, Finn. There is no need to worry on that account," he said and told Finn what he'd done. "Thank you, by the way. I owe you for taking care of that animal, Liam," Blaine said sincerely.

"I didn't do it for you," Finn said bluntly. "And if you're telling the truth then we'll consider the Sebastian issue settled.

"It is settled. And I know you didn't do anything for me. You did it for Kurt. It doesn't mean I'm not grateful, though I would have loved to have a part in kicking his ass. Finn, please know how sorry I am about all of this. I love Kurt with everything in my heart and I am going to make this up to him."

"You're going to have a lot of work ahead of you," Finn said.

"I know," Blaine said and they hung up. He did have a big job ahead of him and he knew just where to start. He only hoped it would be enough.

**Only one chapter to go… I hope you enjoy it. Please leave me a review! I read them all!**


	9. Chapter 9

Music was truly a balm to his soul, Kurt thought as he sat under the oak tree. He had a small blanket underneath him, a book and thermos of tea next to him and his earbuds in his ears. It was as perfect a moment as he could get at this point. Having left Friday and spent all of Saturday and now Sunday by himself was healing something inside him. Burying himself in music, his favorite books and the shops in the town nearby acted as a sort of therapy. But it wasn't perfect. It would never be perfect, not without Blaine.

It seemed as if every song was reminding him of his love for Blaine.

"_I can't win, I can't reign  
>I will never win this game<br>Without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same<br>Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly  
>I will never make it by<br>Without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight  
>All I need is you and I,<br>Without you, without you"_

He irritably skipped to the next song. Grimacing, he went to skip this one too, but his hand fell away and he leaned his head back against the tree. Thoughts of Blaine filled his mind. The first time he saw him on the stairs at Dalton, those golden eyes looking so deep into his. How his heart had pounded listening to him sing that first time. The strength he gave Kurt to find courage and confront Karofsky. All the moments of opening up to someone like himself for once. Able to be who he truly was, withholding nothing. All of his joys, fears, dreams; he'd shared everything with Blaine. That magical moment when Blaine had declared himself and touched his lips to Kurt's. His heart had threatened to explode with the joy of that moment.

_The first time ever I saw your face_

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
>And the moon and the stars were gifts <em>

_you gave to the dark and the endless skies  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: __  
>The first time ever I kissed your mouth<br>I felt the earth move in my hands  
>Like the trembling heart of a captive bird<br>That was then at my command, my love_

_The first time ever I lay with you  
>I felt your heart so close to mine<br>And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
>And last til the end of time, my love<br>The first time ever I saw your face  
>Your face, your face, your face<em>

Tears streamed down Kurt's face. He had hoped to have that moment, that first joyous time, with Blaine. To explore their passion for one another. But more than that, he had hoped to explore the world, enjoy what life had to offer, live and love each other. His deepest hope had been to spend the rest of his life with Blaine. Now life seemed empty. He hummed along with the song, letting the tears fall freely. He could practically hear Blaine whispering his name and he squeezed his eyes as if he could shut it out of his mind. He heard his name again and opened his eyes.

"Kurt?"

A hand touched his shoulder and he reacted instinctively and jumped up and darted away, his earbuds falling out and landing on the grass.

"Kurt! It's me!" came Blaine's voice from behind him.

He whipped around and saw his face. Blaine's face. That dark hair, free from gel, wildly curly around his face. Those golden eyes looking at him with such worry.

"I'm sorry I frightened you, Kurt. Please, can we talk?" he asked, walking slowly toward Kurt. He bent down to pick up the iPod from the ground and tossed it back toward Kurt's blanket.

Kurt stared at him warily, his heart still pounding from shock. "How did you find me?"

Blaine walked a little closer until he saw Kurt backing away, and he stopped where he was. "Your dad. I had a long talk with him and he agreed to tell me where you were. He said he'd kill me if I hurt you any further," he said with a sad smile. "I checked your hotel and when you weren't there, I drove around for a while and realized this place wasn't too far. It's kind of our spot. I was glad to find you here. Kurt, I," he began.

"No, Blaine. If we're having this talk here and now, I get to go first," Kurt said adamantly, though he was still trying to adjust to seeing Blaine in front of him.

"Of course, please," Blaine said, lifting his hand to Kurt.

Kurt took a step toward him, but Blaine didn't move. Kurt glared into his eyes. "You betrayed me. I trusted you like I trusted nobody else on this earth. That guy, Liam? He attacked me, assaulted me, Blaine. He hurt me. And when you came around that corner I was so, so," his voice broke and tears once more poured from his eyes at the memory. "I was so relieved, so happy to see you there. I knew that, like with Karofsky, you had my back. That you would be there for me and help me. And you didn't! You know what, Blaine? That hurt me more than that guy breaking my lips open with his mouth." Kurt paused, seeing the blatant anguish on Blaine's face, the tears on his face. He had to get this out, though. For himself. "It hurt more than Sebastian punching me, which he said was on your behalf, I might add. None of that hurt as much as you accusing me of cheating on you and walking out on me when I needed you most. You ripped my heart out, Blaine. You let me down at the worst moment of my life," he said quietly. He felt drained and leaned against a nearby tree, wiping his face with the sleeve of his sweater.

"Kurt, I am going to be honest. I put Sebastian before you that night. I chose to believe his lies over the truth standing right in front of me. I am so sorry for that. It was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life. No matter what I saw or thought, alcohol or not, I should have been there for you. You were attacked, again. My god, I am so damn sorry, Kurt. I can't even begin to imagine what you must be going through. And there I was, the one who should have been there to protect and defend you and I turned on you. I was drunk, but that is not an excuse. I love you and drunk or sober, I let you down. I abandoned you in your time of need," Blaine stopped for a moment and swiped at his face with his own sleeve. His voice grew stronger as he continued. "There is nothing I can do or say to ever make this right. But I swear to you that I love you and will never let you down again if you will give me the chance to prove it to you. I've had a lot of time to think over this past week, a lot of time to realize what I've done, what I've lost in you. Kurt, you made me a better person. You came into my life like, like this ball of light. You helped me free myself from more than the Dalton uniform, you freed me from the boundaries I put on myself. I am a better person with you and I can't truly live my life without you. I love you and I hope that over our time together that I have made an impact on your life, too. I like to hope that I have. We are good together." He put up his hand as Kurt started to speak. "Please, I'm almost done. Kurt, I know you can't trust me right now, but I will do whatever it takes, whatever _you_ need, to make this right. You are perfect to me, Kurt. Please, will you think about this and give me, give us, a chance?"

Kurt stood there, staring at him, hitching sobs shaking him. Blaine took a step, then another towards him. He was almost within touching distance when he stopped. Kurt still hadn't spoken.

Blaine looked into his eyes, his voice pleading. "When I sang to you on Friday, I meant each of those words. I will do whatever it takes, pick up these broken pieces of our relationship and put it all back together. I will try each and every day to show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me." Slowly, so slowly, he reached out and wiped a tear from Kurt's cheek. The simple touch sent heat through his body, like coming home. Kurt stood there, still looking at him, his blue-green eyes luminous. Still hesitant, Blaine gently cupped Kurt's face with one hand and took a gasping breath when Kurt closed his eyes and nestled deeper into his hand. Blaine reached up and placed his other hand gently against the still bruised side of his love's face.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned, and moved into Blaine's arms. Blaine cried out and embraced him, burrowing Kurt's head into his arms. They stood there wrapped in each other, crying for several minutes. Slowly their tears ebbed and still they didn't move, not wanting the moment to end. Kurt was so scared to hope. But this was what he'd needed. Blaine had admitted what he did and agreed it was wrong. He knew what had really happened and he'd apologized. He wanted so badly to believe him and trust in him again.

Raising his head, he looked into Blaine's golden gaze, so warm and yet so hesitant. Kurt moved until they were nose to nose and, keeping his eyes open, pressed his lips softly to Blaine's. The gentle touch sent shockwaves through his body. It was good and right. His lids fluttered shut and he deepened the kiss, hearing Blaine's moan vibrate through his lips. Blaine pressed into him more firmly and Kurt gasped at the small pain that was still in his lip.

Blaine jerked back quickly, looking down at the nearly healed cut. "God, Kurt, I am so sorry, I didn't even think that kissing might hurt you or upset you," he said, horrified.

Kurt closed the distance and kissed him again before smiling gently at him. "It was just a twinge. The kiss was perfect, Blaine. Just what I needed."

Blaine's smile was glorious, like a sun rising in the sky. "Do you think you might need another?"

"I believe I do," Kurt said and lowered his mouth to Blaine's.

Kurt leaned against Blaine on the blanket he'd brought, Blaine's arms wrapped firmly around him. Kurt felt warm and safe, a feeling he hadn't known he'd be able to get back. But there was one last detail he had to know.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"What about Sebastian? How does he fit into all this now?" Kurt asked, his entire body suddenly tense.

Blaine gave a rough laugh. "Sebastian has been taken care of," he said, showing Kurt his scabbed over knuckles.

Kurt sat up and grabbed his hands. "What the hell happened?"

"I did what I should have done last week. I showed him that nobody messes with my boyfriend and walks away from it," Blaine said firmly. He told Kurt all that Sebastian had confessed and some of the details of how Blaine got revenge.

Kurt looked at him, worried. "Is he going to report you?"

"Nope. Not a chance. We got a confession from Liam, Kurt. On video. Well, not we, but from your friends in glee. They set it all up. It turns out that Sebastian paid Liam to kiss you so I would break up with you. I was fool enough to fall for it. But now that we have proof and both of their asses have been kicked, they can't do anything," Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's cold hands between his own.

Kurt's face was blank, taking in what he'd heard. Sebastian paid to have him assaulted. He realized Blaine was stroking his arms and talking to him.

"Kurt, it's okay. Everything is going to be alright. Your dad is going to take care of everything. Both of them will be brought up on charges, Liam especially," Blaine said, trying to comfort him.

"You told my dad?" Kurt cried. Worry for his father's heart and the anguish he would go through coursed through him.

"I had to. He had to know. What they did to you was a crime. It wasn't like Karofsky who was a scared, confused bully, though he should have been arrested too. This was a planned thing with money involved. I had to tell your dad and he was glad I did. He understands why you didn't say anything, but he is doing what needs to be done," Blaine replied.

"But, everyone will know," Kurt began.

"Kurt, would you want to risk Liam doing the same thing to someone else? Or something worse? If he's willing to take money to assault you, what else would he be willing to do?" Blaine said quietly, his gaze intent.

Kurt thought for a while and knew Blaine was right. "Thank you, Blaine. I don't think I would have ever told my dad. But you're right. It would be unthinkable if he tried to do that to someone else."

Blaine lifted Kurt's chin and stared into his endless eyes. "It was bad enough that he did it to you." He kissed the bruise on Kurt's chin, his cheek, the corner of his mouth and finally on his lips, both of them sighing in pleasure.

Back at the hotel, Blaine sat on the bed and watched as Kurt folded up his clothes. He'd talked to his dad and told him Blaine had found him and that he'd be home in the morning. He hadn't said anything about where Blaine would be.

"Dinner was nice," Blaine said.

"It was," Kurt said, his stomach filled with butterflies. He finished packing up his backpack and turned to face his boyfriend. "Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Will you spend the night with me?" Kurt asked, his voice confident and sure. He was nervous, but he knew what he wanted. He knew who he wanted.

"Um, by spend the night, you mean?" Blaine asked, looking a little nervous himself.

"I want to be with you, Blaine," he responded, walking until he was standing in front of him.

Blaine stood and took Kurt's hands in his. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured."

"I'm the one who asked you," Kurt pointed out with a smile.

"True," Blaine said and swallowed loudly.

"Why, Blaine, are you nervous?" Kurt teased.

"It's not just your first time," he responded, pulling Kurt into his arms.

"But it won't be our last," Kurt promised before sealing his lips to those of the man he loved.

**Songs: "Without You" by David Guetta feat. Usher and "First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" by Roberta Flack. If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review! There's only one chapter left!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the last chapter of "Trust Me". I truly hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

Kurt could not be happier if he tried. Everything was perfect. He was fully healed, back to singing in glee club every afternoon. Blaine was back beside him in classes and in glee. All of the New Directions had accepted Blaine back into the fold with hugs and accepted apologies. Blaine had even been out to coffee with Sam and Mike a couple times and Kurt hoped those friendships would grow. Kurt had thanked Quinn for her brilliant plan and everyone else for defending him so well. Liam had been brought up on charges and was now awaiting sentencing. There was a restraining order against him and Sebastian and Kurt had never felt safer. He had also never felt more loved. After that amazing night in the hotel, there was a new bond with Blaine, a new closeness and intimacy to their relationship. There were smiles they shared now that had new meaning and depth.

Tonight was a test, though. He had stopped having nightmares and he felt like the only thing he had left to tackle was returning to Jackals. Blaine was coming too, both insisting and agreeing that he needed to be there.

"You ready for this?" Blaine asked, opening his car door for him.

"I am," he responded confidently.

They walked in the doors of the club and were greeted by cheers. The entire glee club and what looked like the entire group of Warblers were there. Kurt grinned and gave into the hugs, handshakes, and high fives that went around. After all of the greetings, Kurt asked Blaine to walk with him to the bathroom. As they rounded the corner, Kurt gripped Blaine's hand hard and took a deep breath. He hadn't known what he might feel, but the hallway just felt empty and cold.

"Are you alright, Kurt," Blaine asked, concern in his voice.  
>Kurt looked around for a moment, seeing the wall where Liam had shoved him. He looked over and saw where Blaine had stood. The anger and hurt were gone and it was now just a hallway.<p>

"Kiss me," he said and grabbed Blaine to him. His boyfriend responded with fervor. After a moment, they separated, breathing hard. "Now I'm alright. Let's go dance." Blaine laughed and led him to the dance floor.

Later, Wes and David asked Kurt and Blaine to join them and they were suddenly surrounded by both glee clubs.

Wes coughed to get everyone's attention. "As most of you have heard, Sebastian's father got him off on the charges that were brought against him."

Kurt stiffened but nodded. It irked him to his core that Sebastian was getting away with this.

"What you may not have heard," Wes continued, "was that earlier this week, Sebastian was found with a hunting knife and a bag of methamphetamines on his person while in school. Though he swears it wasn't his, fingerprints have proven otherwise. This time, his father isn't able to get the charges dismissed. Sebastian will be spending time in a facility. Maybe even the county jail if he is tried as an adult."

The last part of his speech was drowned out by the cheers of all present. Kurt stood there, gaping and then laughing. The relief he felt was so great, he had to jump into Blaine's arms. His boyfriend lifted him and twirled around, laughing with him.

When the celebrating died down and everyone got back to dancing, Kurt went up to Wes.

"How did it happen? I mean, I'm pretty sure I get how he got caught with the stuff, but fingerprints?" he asked curiously.

"We aren't just pretty singers, you know, Kurt," Wes said with a wink.

Kurt felt tears sting his eyes. "Thank you, Wes."

Wes hugged him. "Once a Warbler, always a Warbler."

Blaine hugged them both. "Always." Then he drew Kurt onto the dance floor.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel."

"I love you, Blaine Anderson," Kurt told him and drew his love in for a gentle kiss.

The End

**If you enjoyed this story, please let me know. I truly, truly had fun writing it. And the end, with the Warblers, brought tears to my eyes. Leave a review! I'm working on other story ideas, so keep an eye out. Thank you to all of you!**


End file.
